The Smashers and the Challenge of Impossibility
by JoxhnXXIII
Summary: Well, it seems that the Smashers have been trapped in a maze of 50 levels. Can they get out before the Smashers lose all their health and lives?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl. All I own is Omega, a replica of Terra from Kingdom Hearts 2. Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

It was a peaceful day at the Smasher Castle, with everyone on their computers as usual. Okay, maybe not so peaceful. All the computers weren't working. Ike suspected only one person who could've done this...

"Master Hand-a!" yelled Mario.

"Sigh...what is it this time, Mario?"

"There's-a strange-a person in the main hall-a!"

"WHAT!?" screamed Master Hand.

"Gather all the Brawlers in the hall immeadiately, Mario!"

"Yes-a, sir-a!"

Mario rushed off to tell the others.

_Meanwhile, at Ike's room..._

"What's the matter, Ike?" asked Sonic.

"Omega's here in the main hall."

"WTF!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Sonic.

"Let's go Ike!"

By the time everybody scattered into the main room, it was too late. The room seemed like it was encased in darkness. No one, even Meta Knight, could see through it.

"Omega!" roared Ike. "Where the hell are you!?"

"Hehe...so you fell for my trap."

"TRAP!?"

Omega came down from the shadows, looking as though he looked like the devil.

"Now I will trap you in my virtual videogame realm forever, unless you pass all fifty levels. Not that it'll happen. Hahahaha!"

Omega sucked all the Brawlers in the realm except for Wario, whose overweight/size problems prohibited him to enter the realm.

**Deathbringerof2009: Seems like they're in a dilemma, aren't they Wario?**

**Wario: Just make the pizza, you moron.**

**Deathbringerof2009: Say that again, and I'll butcher your head and throw it into the ninth dimension.**

**Wario: (falls silent)**

**Deathbringerof2009: If you have any requests for levels, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Wario: Just email him or review him.  
**


	2. Level 1: Pacman Chasing and Some Cheese

**Chapter Two: Pacman Chasing and Some Cheese**

Wario: Mmm...these omelets are good. Where'd you get them?

Deathbringer: Simple. Hometown Buffet!

Wario: Could you give me 20 bucks so I could eat there?

Deathbringer: Just get To Go please?

Wario: Alright. By the way, what are we doing today?

Deathbringer: Watch it on your cellphone. I'll be back.

**Note: I don't own any of the games on this story!!!**

* * *

Roy: Where are we? It feels like we're 2D.

???: That's because you are 2D.

Marth: Who said that?

???: Me!

(Deathbringer swoops down and steals Falchion)

Marth: Give me my sword back!

Roy: Hey! It's the creator of this crappy story! Get him!

Deathbringer: Yawn. (zaps Roy)

Marth: What'd you do!?

Deathbringer: Simple. He's one of four guinea pigs for Level 1.

Peach: What do we do?

Deathbringer: Roy and three others must catch Pacman before he eats all 200 pieces of cheese. So who else wants to do it?

(Young Link, Zelda, and Kirby raise their hands)

Deathbringer: (zaps the three into the game)

Kirby: poyo po poyo! (My cheese! Get him!)

_30 minutes of running later..._

Roy: God, why didn't we choose Sonic?

Zelda: Because he's having a race against Deathbringer.

_Meanwhile..._

Sonic: I am SO gonna kick your butt!

Deathbringer: We'll see in time, Sonic.

_One race later..._

Sonic: No way! How did I lose!?

Deathbringer: You fell asleep halfway through.

Sonic: Sh*t!

_Back at Pacman..._

Pacman: Beep be be beep! (You can't get me!)

**(Pacman runs in to Zelda with 199 pieces of cheese, thus killing him)**

Pacman: Beep. (Crap.)

**(Pacman vaporizes)**

Deathbringer: *Appears from thin air* Well, you completed Level 1/50.

Zelda: Never a doubt!

*Portal appears*

Deathbringer: I forgot to give you something. (throws Aum Staff at Marth)

Marth: What's this for?

Deathbringer: You can revive a Smasher who has lost all 3 lives. However--

Marth: It can be only used once. Yeah, yeah, I get it.

Deathbringer: Whatever. *Zaps Smashers*

* * *

Wario: You gonna run a contest?

Deathbringer: No! Wario, did you get anything for me?

Wario: I got you everything you love that's food.

Deathbringer: Yippee! *Skips away like a girl*

Wario: Sorry this chapter ain't so long. The author's under great pressure as he has to complete 4 projects in a row 1 month from now, so it's hard controlling him.  
Now almost nothing calms him down. He's also thinking of bringing the Melee characters in the story, if he can remember them all. Just look for a possible poll on his profile. Don't know why Roy's here already.

Deathbringer: Zelda paid me 5 million to get him!

Wario: Okay...


End file.
